


Promise to Keep

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has to make an impossible choice and he doesn't know what do to. Luckily, his mother is always there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise to Keep

_“It might be time.”_

_“She won’t suffer.”_

_“Only you can give the go ahead.”_

_“The money’s running out.”_

_“It’s time.”_

Scott couldn’t stop the voices echoing in his head. They were surrounding him, filling all his thoughts. He couldn’t make them stop. He couldn’t shut them up. He couldn’t think.

“Scott?” He heard a soft voice say. “Scott can you hear me?”

“I can’t.” Scott hissed. “I can’t do this.”

Leanne moved around from the door and knelt down in front of him. “Scott I need you to breathe. You’re having a panic attack.”

“I know!” Scott shouted at her. “I can’t think anymore!”

Leanne flinched back before leaning forward, her scrubs ruffling as she put her hands on his knees. “Scott your mom needs you to make this choice. No one else has the legal right to do so.”

“I can’t.” Scott told her. “I can’t do this.”

“I’m going to call Stiles and the Sheriff.” Leanne told him. “They can help you make the choice. Okay?”

Scott nodded, tears in his eyes. “I can’t do this alone.”

“I know sweetie.” Leanne told him. “I know.” She got to her feet and hurried from the room to make the call.

Scott got to his own feet and shakily moved forward, towards the bed, to fall into the chair next to it. “Mom.” He cried, picking up her hand. “What am I supposed to do? I need you here Mom. I need you.” His stuttering speech dissolved into tears as he lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles and press her hand against his cheek. He almost cried more at the cold, unmoving presence of her hand on his face. He closed his eyes tight as his head was filled with the memories of that day.

*

_He’d been sitting on the couch with Stiles when Stiles’s cell phone rang._

_“What’s up Daddy-o?” He asked, picking it up. Stiles’s eyes went wide and his breathing stopped when his Dad responded. “Yea he’s here.” Stiles whispered after a long silence._

_“Stiles what’s happening?” Scott asked, worried at the face his best friend was making._

_Stiles just shook his head and held out his phone, his hand shaking. “It’s my Dad.” He whispered._

_Scott took the phone. “Hello?” He asked._

_“Hey Scott.” He heard the Sheriff on the other end of the line. “I’ve got some bad news. There was a shooting at the hospital. Some guy angry at the ER nurses for not saving his sister’s life. Your mom got caught in the fire when she dove to protect a little girl.” The Sheriff kept talking after that but Scott couldn’t hear a single word of it as the phone slipped from his grasp and he felt his world come crashing down around him. His mom was shot. His mom was shot. His mom was shot._

_He didn’t register Stiles’s voice until he was shaking his shoulder._

_“-need to go.” Stiles was saying. “We need to get to the hospital.”_

_Scott looked up at him and nodded. “Hospital. Mom.”_

_Stiles nodded. “Let’s go buddy.”_

*

Scott forced the memory down, silencing the voices of the doctors telling him his mother was in a coma and they had no idea when she’d wake up, or if she’d wake up at all. He opened his eyes and blinked away the tears to look at his mom.

“Mom the money’s running out.” He told her. “I don’t know what to do. There’s not going to be any way to pay for you to stay here soon. The doctor says every day that passes lessens the possibility of you waking up. They want me to pull the plug on you. But I can’t. I can’t do it. I can’t.” Scott’s eyes fell closed again as the sobs shook his body. He turned his face to press his lips against his mom’s wrist. “Please.” He whispered. “I need you here. I don’t want to be alone.”

Scott fell silent, not knowing what else to say. He’d been begging his mom all week to come back to him and nothing had happened. He didn’t know what else to do. The bills were starting to stack up and there was only so much Scott could borrow from people or make from selling stuff from his house. And there was no way he could call his dad and ask for help. Melissa and he had both made it clear to Raphael that he was not welcome back into their family until he was sober and ready to do everything he could to make it work. Scott was running out of options.

“I can’t lose you, Mom.” He whispered. “I can’t.”

At first he thought he imagined what happened next as he felt his mother’s thumb skate across his cheek, wiping away his newly shed tears. His breath hitched and he didn’t open his eyes, refusing to let the illusion be broken. He wanted desperately to believe but he was scared that it was just his imagination.

“Scott.” He heard a broken voice say, dry from no use.

Scott’s eyes flew open as he drew in a huge breath. “Mom.” He choked out.

Melissa looked up at her son, eyes still lidded and a tired expression on her face but there was love in her gaze. And sadness to see her only son crying over her. “Scott.” She repeated.

Fresh sobs tore their way out of Scott’s chest, tears flooding down his face at the sound of his mother’s voice. He held his mom’s hand tightly, kissing it over and over as he let his relief flood out of him.

Melissa was still weak but soon she managed to tug her hand away and grab her son’s shoulder, pulling him down into the bed with him.

Scott curled up next to his mother, still being very mindful of her wounds, and cried into her shoulder.

Melissa raised her hand up to sink it in her son’s hair, rubbing gently to help calm him down like she used to do when he had nightmares as a kid. She spoke softly in Spanish to him. “Te amo, hijo.” She told him. “I’ll never leave you again.”

*

When the Sheriff and Stiles got to the hospital, they went into Melissa’s room to find Scott curled up next to her, fast asleep, and Melissa smiling at them.

“Hey boys.” She whispered, her voice still sore from no use. “You should probably get my doctor.”

Stiles nodded numbly, turning and leaving the room.

“You came back to us.” The Sheriff whispered.

Melissa smiled. “I made a promise to my boys to never leave them to fend for themselves. That’s a promise I mean to keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to prompt something!


End file.
